These Are The Lies I Have Created
by Heartless Shinra Alchemist
Summary: A songfic to 'The Story' by 30 Seconds To Mars. Riku Replica tells his story, according to his memories.


A/N: This is my pathetic attempt at a songfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Riku Replica needs hugs... The song is 'The Story' by 30 Seconds to Mars.

- - - - - - - - - -

This is the story of my life...

My name is Riku. And it is not even mine. It is the name of the one I was modeled after. I am a replica, nothing more. My heart is not even real. Nothing more than a farce created for the purposes of others. This is the story of my life. These are the lies I have created.

I grew up on a small island called Destiny Islands. I had two dear friends, Sora and Namine. Sora was cheerful and happy, the sort who lit up the room with his optimisim. Namine was the shy artist... Sora and I used to fight over who would keep her drawings. Looking back on it now, though, I can't believe we actually fought over those things. Back then, we thought Namine was the best artist of all time, but they were pretty bad. But still, we fought over them. Life progressed in its own slow, island pace. We were happy, playing in the sand. And then, the fateful night of the meteor storm came. Balls of fire fell from the sky, lighting the indigo sky crimison. Sora and I loved it, but Namine was scared. She clung to me, bawling. Brandishing my wooden sword with all the bravado a seven-year-old could muster, I pronounced that I would protect her from anything and everything. And she smiled. One of her radiant smiles that made life worth living, if nothing else. Pressing a charm shaped like a star into my hand, she bade me good luck. And so the three of us sat, none of us scared, and watched the fire fall from the sky.

Years passed. We split. To be honest, I don't really remember what had happened between my childhood and Castle Oblivion, but that is where my story continues. The place was cold, a prison of white marble walls. Marble flowers bedecked the halls. Roses...the representation of the master of the castle. Beautiful and graceful, but with a poisonous thorn always waiting to sap your lifeblood away. Here was where they kept Namine. Here was where they kept my life. She sat in the topmost room, always sketching. Whenever she stopped, Marluxia would glare at her so venomously that it made even me flinch. Vexen...was always more interested in me than her. Larxene was cruel to everyone and everything, never discerning friend from foe. But maybe they were the same thing to her. The only one who showed any kindness at all was Axel, who brought food to Namine and I when the others had left. But even his kindness seemed to be a facade that was covering an ulterior purpose. That was fine by me. As long as Namine was safe, I cared not for the others.

Marluxia kept speaking of a hero, whose name he never mentioned. Until...Larxene stormed in, upset. She grabbed Namine by the hair and shrieked at her about 'Sora and his accursed keyblade' and how Namine was supposed to have 'tamed' him. It took me a moment to realize what Larxene was yelling about, but the memories flooded me, filling me with an odd sense of rage. I looked at Namine, who lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, and swore revenge on Sora. Sora was the reason she was hurt. Sora was the reason we were here.

I met and fought him. I tried to get him to turn back, to leave so that Namine and I could continue on in peace, but he refused. He was much stronger than I expected, and his memories were screwed up. He had my memories, and was spouting them off like a waterspout of lies. I fled, rushing to Namine. When I told her what happened, she began to cry. I tried my best to help her, but she only cried the more. I realized that I would have to kill Sora for this to end. So I went to fight him again. But instead, Namine stopped me. No...not just me. My heart. She took the fragile memories that held my fake heart in place and ripped them out, leaving me as nothing but a puppet. I'm not sure when I woke up, but when I did, I knew what I was. And I was angry. Not at Namine, no. It wasn't her fault. Nor was it Sora's fault. It was Vexen's fault. But Sora had already killed my creator. Searching for some sort of purpose, I discovered the one I was modeled after was in the castle. I knew what I had to do.

I lay in wait for my real self, with my newfound power from killing Zexion. I knew that I would die. It was a given. But I had to try. My life had no other purpose. I had already helped Sora and Namine eliminate Marluxia. And when my real self came, I was enveloped in rage. Rage at Vexen for creating me; rage at my real self for existing; rage at Namine for lying to me. And when my real self struck the killing blow to me and I began to fade, the rage was gone. Replaced with a sadness and fear I was unused to feeling. And I began to wonder...what would happen to a replica with a fake heart?

_I've been thinkin' of everything I used to want to be_

_I've been thinkin' of eveything: Of me; of you and me_

_This is the story of my life_

_And these are the lies I have created_

_This is the story of my life_

_And these are the lies I have created_

_I'm in the middle of nothing and it's where I want to be_

_I'm at the bottom of everything and I finaly start to leave_

_This is the story of my life_

_And these are the lies I have created_

_This is the story of my life_

_And these are the lies I have created_

_I created..._

_And I swear to god I'll find myself in the end_

_And I swear to god I'll find myself in the end._

_And I swear to god I'll find myself in the end._

_In the end_

_And I swear to god I'll find myself in the end_

_In the end _

_In the end_

_In the end_

_In the end_

_This is the story of my life_

_And these are the lies I have created_

_This is the story of my life_

_And these are the lies I have created_

_This is the story of my life_

_And these are the lies I have created_

...And these are the lies I have created.


End file.
